Ninja Art Online
by Dark Shinobi Three
Summary: In the year 2022 the VRMMO SAO was launched.Unknown at the time the game was anything but.Tsunami Uzumaki and Shin Uchiha are hackers sent into the game by their boss Kushina Uzumaki to uncover just what Akihiko Kayaba has w with the help of two other hackers they work behind the scenes creating openings and hacks to release the players from the death game.But will they?
1. Chapter 1 Uzumaki Corp

Ninja Art Online

Summary:

In the year 2022 the VRMMO SAO was launched.

Unknown at the time the game was anything but.

Tsunami Uzumaki and Shin Uchiha are hackers sent into the game by their boss Kushina Uzumaki to uncover just what Akihiko Kayaba has planned.

Now with the help of two other hackers they work behind the scenes creating openings and hacks to release the players from the death game.

But when they lose friends and loved ones along the way will they have the will to keep fighting?

Chapter 1. Uzumaki Corp.

A teenage girl with crimson red hair and piercing green eyes sat across from another red head woman, she wore a baggy black hoody with the words BITE ME across the front, a red pleated mini skirt, and a pair of black combat boots, a conference table was between the two.

"tsunami…" the woman started. "did you inform the others in your hacker cell about the meeting today?"

"Ah yes aunt Kushina." Tsunami said. "everyone but Naruto."

"Good then they should arrive at any moment."

Just as Kushina uttered those words a red haired amber eyed man walked through the doors a bored expression on his face followed by a blue skinned man, a boy in an orange lollipop mask, a man with black hair in a low ponytail, a man with multiple piercing, a man with extensive stitching all over his body, a man with silver slicked back hair, a teen with long blonde hair that looked like a girl, a teen holding a venus flytrap, and a woman with blue hair.

"good almost all of the akatsuki are here." Kushina said

"All we're waiting for is Shin." Tsunami said.

Shin walks in carrying a bag of american food, eating fries as he looked up to everyone glaring at him.

"what? i was hungry…"

Kushina sighs.

"okay now that we're here…" Kushina started bringing up a power point that showed pictures of the nerve gear at multiple angles. "as you know Akihiko Kayaba is launching a new VRMMO called Sword Art Online,"

"yes we've seen the advertisement." a boy holding a venus flytrap said. "why?"

"well Zetsu…" Kushina said. "we managed to get our hands on one of the nerve gear systems before its release, and found something alarming."

"something alarming?" the red haired man asked.

"yes Sasori." Tsunami said speaking up. "the nerve gear contains micro waves much like those of a nurowave machine and if the inhibitors protecting the users are removed, the micro waves could fry the users brains…"

"which makes me believe that Kayaba has another motive for designing the nerve gear this way." Kushina interrupted. "this is where you come in, i need three other people to go into SAO."

Shin finishes his fries and raises his hand.

"id like to volunteer as tribute!"

Sasori sighs.

"this isn't the mother fucking hunger games Shin."

Shin gets a shy look.

"yes sempai…"

the black haired man with a ponytail looked shocked.

"Shin! what are you doing?"

Shin nods.

"I'm doing this to help people Itachi especially… Iza."

Itachi groans.

"is that what this is about? that gamer girl you've been seeing?"

Shin nods again.

"yes…"

"any other volunteers?" Kushina asked.

"ill go." the blue skinned man volunteered. "so will deidara."

"wait i didn't even agree to that, un!" the girly looking blonde yelled. "but if i did you said others? who's the fourth member of the team?"

"me." Tsunami said her eyes determined. "I've was part of the beta testers so i know some of what we're up against in game."

Shin nods.

"I've been going over the data… so i can go right now if need be."

"thats good." Kushina said. "cause your entering the game today when it launches."

Shin nods.

"sure thing boss lady. whenever your ready to send us in."

the others nod their agreement.

"Aunt Kushina is gonna send us some hacks once we're in game." Tsunami said. "bye the way in game I'm called Kuro."

Shin nods.

"very well… what role do do you need me to play?" he said looking at Kushina.

"you, Shin will be the blacksmith for the guild Tsunami here will make." Kushina said a bright smile on her face. "you are the one who will receive and distribute the hacks we create."

Shin nods again.

"alright what's our primary objective in SAO?"

"find out what Akihiko Kayaba is planning with the nerve gear." Kushina stated. "and no one tell Naruto about anything! what we've spoken about stays in this room. you all know how he is."

"you mean you're hotheaded, hyperactive, headstrong, idiotic, hair brained son?" Shin asked laughing.

"shut up Shin!" Kushina yelled her crimson hair waving about dangerously. "anyway come with me."

The Akatsuki stand and follow Kushina down the many halls in the Uzumaki Corporation's main building, coming to a door with the fox logo of the corporation engraved into it. Kushina opens the door to reveal four beds and a ton of medical equipment surrounding them. Tsunami smiles at Shin, Deidara, and Kisame.

"see you in game after you create your avatars." she said laying down in a bed allowing Kushina to hook up a heart monitor to her chest her nerve gear already placed on her head. "link start."

Kushina sighs as Tsunami entered the game.

"Tsunami will be using her beta tester data so you all have to create your avatars. she'll be waiting for you at the town of beginnings."

Shin nods and lays down on the bed starting the program.

"LINK START!"


	2. Chapter 2 The Nightmare Begins

Chapter 2. The Nightmare Begins.

Shin watches as he is transported to the town of beginnings, appearing as a man with spiky white hair tall and pale his user name said 'Madara'

"Kuro?!" he yelled looking around for the girl. "where is she… i know this took a wile but still…"

he opens his inventory to browse that is until a woman with dark green hair in twin tails wearing black female beginners gear walks up to him.

"Shin?" the girl whispers.

he laughs and winks placing a finger over his lips.

"maybe… hahaha… so what now? wait around?" he asked. "or do you wanna go find the others?"

"i already found Kisa and Dei." Kuro said pointing to the large blue man bound in muscle and the petite blonde female behind her. "the system thought Dei was a girl."

Madara burst out laughing.

"a girl!? oh god thats hilarious! quick Dei start stripping for coin!"

Dei blushes in rage.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PERVERTED SHIT FOR BRAINS ASSHOLE, un!" Dei fummed.

Kuro and Kisa laugh smiling widely. shin joins in and looks around easily spotting his girl and watching from a distance.

"so uh what now?"

"well i get you guys leveled up." Kuro answered. "now to the fields!"

"more work…" Mad sighs "alright… lead the way oh fearless leader."

Kuro giggles, before leading them to the outskirts of the town of beginnings.

"okay show me what you've got!" Kuro urged. "attack that boar!"

Mad sighs and pulls his huge sword off his back, walking towards it.

"lets hurry this up… i have a date tonight." he laughs and gets into fighting stance, rushing the boar, jumping and cutting it in half. "thats it? that was easy."

"well that boar is as strong as slimes in other games." Kuro stated motioning for the others to continue leveling. "I'm already a high enough level to get to the next few towns but you guys need to continue."

Dei and Kisa grumble and slash into more boars, the monsters dissolving into yawns and lazily slashes into the boars, easily digging their attack s as he gains a few levels.

"this is so lame…"

"true." Kuro agreed. "but neccicary."

Kisa sighs.

"Dei's clumsy!" he yelled as he was knocked over.

"its because of these damn tits!" Dei yelled in frustration. "i don't know how Kuro dose it!"

Mad laughs.

"but they're nice to stare at!" he smiles and pulls up the system screen scrolling. "hey Kuro? wheres the logout option?"

he looks at the girl.

"huh?" Kuro asked. "it should be at the bottom of the screen."

"uh… well… its not there…. um…" mad laughs nervously. "fuck."

Kuro pulls up her screen.

"yes it-" she started. "the fuck?!"

just then a blinding light envelops the four.

"a forced teleport?!"vKuro asked her eyes wide as they appear in the town of beginnings square. Madara starts to fidget.

"what… no… uh…" he runs through the ever growing crowd. "Iza!"

Kita grunts, watching him run off before turning to Kuro.

"Kuro… whats going on?"

"i-i don't know…" Kuro answered. "it could be just a special announcement for the games release."

Kuro points to the sky that is slowly bleeding red.

"but something tells me its not…"

Madara looks up at the sky as he looks around fearfully for Iza. Kisa watches the sky as it forms into a giant hooded figure.

"welcome to my world!"


	3. Chapter crifices Must Be Made

Chapter 3. Sacrifices Must Be Made.

*3 months after Kayaba's message*

"hey mad…" Kuro started. "the terminal should be up here in this dungeon."

Mad nods distracted as the other group enters the boss room.

"lets hurry this up." he said walking forward a huge reaper like monster appearing its level unknown. "fuck, Dei keep it busy so we can get through."

"what!?" Dei asked in a yelp. "but I'm only level five! i can't fight the fatal scythe!"

"so?" Kisa said.

"just do it Dei!" Kuro said

Mad rushes by as Dei attacks the reaper gaining its attention. he quickly hacks into the system and changes the mirrors into audio and visual communication devices that can contact the world outside the game as Dei gets attacked into the red.

"Deidara!"

"Dei!" Kuro yells her eyes wide as Dei gets attacked again.

"go!" Dei yelled motioning for them to leave. "get out of here! ill hold it off!"

"you'll die!" Kuro yelled.

Dei smiles softly.

"then ill die protecting thousands."

Mad growls and runs by lifting Kuro up and throwing her over his shoulder as he dose. Kisa running with him.

"I'm sorry Dei!" he yells running and as he ran by the boss room he looks in and sees several people wiped out in one hit. "Damn! everyones dying!"

Kuro holds back a sob at seeing the players and Dei shatter into pixels, before breaking free of Mad's hold running towards the boss room.

"we have to help them!" she yelled, looking over her shoulder.

Mad growls.

"we can't get involved… we're down a man and after that hack the cardinal system will be after us… we have to leave for the next floor as soon as they kill that boss!"

"but…" Kuro said her voice betraying her.

"look Kuro we can't… I'm sure they'll defeat Illfang." Kisame stated.

Kuro looks at the room in worry before her eyes widened in surprise a familiar blonde haired teen was fighting alongside a down haired teen and a pink haired little girl both with red fang marks on their cheeks.

"Naruto?!" Kuro yelped in surprise.

Mad growls seeing Izanami, a thin black haired girl with an axe.

"Iza!" he yelled running inside of the boss room as she turned to look at him.

"Mad-" her reply was cut short as her eyes widen Illfangs axe hitting her sending her flying Mad catching her.

"Iza!"

"i-im sorry … shin" she smiles weakly her body dissolving into pixels as Mad sobs.

"Iza!" he roars as his sharingan forcibly activates and goes into its mangekyo form.

"Mad watch out!" Kuro yelled rushing forward as Illfangs kodaichi comes down on Mad.

he growls low in his throat as black flames surrounded the kodaichi as it goes through him unharmed.

"Kuro… leave… now…" He growled looking at her his eyes blood red.

"Shin… your eyes!" Kisa yelled awe struck.

Mad growls as his body is incased in black flames as he walks out as Kirito gets the last hit.

"Kuro! now!" he yelled taking charge as he quickly teleports to the next town.

Kuro looks worried but follows teleporting after Mad, Kisa doing the same.


End file.
